Rivenland
The sprawling golden fields of Rivenland are oft referred as the true treasure of Westridge. Lacking the tree cover of eastern Mirwood, the Barony of Rivenland is a largely flat and open area. Endless tracts of fertile farmland are fed by plenty of rain and sunlight year round, producing record harvests seemingly every season. The very land itself has been shaped by generations of master farmers to channel rainfall where it is needed, with crops rotated out regularly to maintain healthy soil. Producing grain and honey in vast quantities, Rivenland feeds most of Westridge and has grown fat and wealthy from the responsibility. It is ruled by House Jolley. Jolleyrise is located at the center of Rivenland atop the highest hill, allowing a commanding view of the barony. The stone manor seating House Jolley is surrounded by the town of Jolleyrise, a center for merriment and festivals year round. The town is often covered in decorations. Colorful streamers, banners, and flags wave in the warm breeze. Indeed, it seems as if there is always some sort of faire being hosted or planned. For every stage of the seasons there is a celebration honoring it. Even in weeks where no seasonal activities are expected, birthdays and anniversaries often fill the time. Visitors are often mistaken into thinking the people of Rivenland never work, though they could not be more mistaken - they simply know how to party too. The Jollyhall is the seat of House Jolley, a small stone manor sitting atop a hill overlooking the town of Jolleyrise. The manor is only a single story in height and lacks a curtain wall, but despite this it is fabulously well decorated. Since it lacks any defensive ability anyways aside from its building materials, the Jolleys decided to knock out several of the walls and install large stained-glass windows. The result is an interior that is as colorful as it is well-lit. Butterton and Applehill are twin towns located within an hour’s walking distance of each other. Both are thriving farming communities, where many local goods are sold to visitors. While Appleton is aptly named for the orchards, Butterton is perhaps more well known for the beehives that surround the city thanks to visitors often making the mistake of swatting at the curious insects. Regardless, the honey they produce is liquid gold and worth nearly its weight as such. Sparks Crossing, located far from the constant merriment of Jolleyrise, is a typical farming community. Surrounded on all sides by huge tracts of farmland, it seems to be nothing but fields as far as the eye can see with only the outcropping of Jolleyrise barely visible on the horizon. As one of the primary shipping partners of Lavenham, the many roads leading out of the fields look more like a river delta from above. The people of Sparks Crossing, while kindly, are not tolerant of nonsense or interference from visitors. Farm vandals and trespassers are treated to a swift and harsh form of justice here. Few landmarks exist in Rivenland, though countless small hamlets between the major towns dot the landscape. Some no bigger than a home or two, they merely house the farm workers who work too far to commute back to the population centers. Navigation through the otherwise repetitive landscape is made easier by simply finding Jolleyrise on the horizon, as it is located so centrally.Category:Lore Category:Westridge Category:Holdings